Devices for the dispensing of powder onto a surface of the body, or for other purposes, are well known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following published documents: GB-A-472,355; GB-A-539,351; GB-A-572,015; GB-A-572,112; GB-A-607,237; GB-A-628,675; GB-A-649,506; GB-A-668,341; GB-A-808,273; GB-A-878,106; U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,154; U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,418; U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,279; U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,621; US-A-2005/0205087; FR-A-2 863 503.
There is an ongoing need for a device that can be used to deliver a powder to a surface of the body, whether an external surface or an internal surface, e.g. a surface exposed during a surgical procedure, in a controlled fashion. It may be necessary or desirable for the powder to be delivered to a highly localized site, i.e. with precision, and/or in a highly uniform manner. There is also an ongoing need for a powder delivery device that achieves these objectives, yet is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to use.